el_rincon_inglesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki El Rincon Ingles
=Contenidos= Bienvenidos al Rincon Ingles ¿Porque aprender ingles? Aprendiendo ingles a traves del juego Utilizacion de musica para el aprendizaje de Ingles en primaria Actividad de Pronunciacion CONTENIDO DE UNIDAD I 1. El verbo to be 2. The Verbs 2.1. Irregular Verbs 2.2. Regular Verbs BIENVENIDOS AL RINCON DEL INGLES Bienvenidos mis queridos alumnos al Rincon Ingles donde encontraras contenidos, juegos y actividades que te ayudaran a aprender el idioma ingles. Un saludo cordial a los padres de familia, el aprendizaje de otro idioma es un reto y un reto divertido, sean bienvenidos a este blog; Durante todo el año escolar estae publicando articulos y tareas relacionadas con la materia de ingles, cualquier consulta pueden compartirla aca. rigth| ¿Porque aprender ingles? a. Utilizar la computadora y las aplicaciones del celular b. Salir de viajespeak english c. Navegar por Internet d. Ver las últimas series en televisión por cable e. Escuchar a tus artistas preferidos... Definitivamente inglés está a tu alrededor pero, ¿manejar este idioma es necesario únicamente para entretenerse? No. thumb|274px Saber inglés se ha convertido en una necesidad básica, importante para optar por mejores condiciones sociales y para poder competir laboralmente en mercados cada vez más exigentes. La importancia de saber inglés se puede entender desde diferentes puntos de vista: 1. Laboralmente: las empresas tienen una creciente necesidad de ampliar sus mercados, contar con casas matrices extranjeras y atender a clientes de diferentes nacionalidades. 2. Personalmente: saber inglés abre un mar de oportunidades sociales. 1. Conocer y entender nuevas culturas y nuevos pensamientos 2. Ser capaz de crear relaciones con personas de otras nacionalidades En pocas palabras, aprender inglés hoy ya no es un lujo, es una necesidad que diferencia, aventaja y abre puertas. Aprendiendo ingles a traves del juego Hay nuevas opciones para enseñar ingles a los peques, el siguiente enlace conduce a un excelente juego realizado en flash para el aprendizaje de ingles en edades desde los 5 a 8 años; su nombre es mach colors y es una excelente herramienta, pruebala dando clic sobre el siguiente enlace: thumb|center|380px CLICK AQUI: ABC Mach Colors Utilizacion de musica para el aprendizaje de Ingles en primaria Esta es una buena experiencia significativa en la didáctica de ingles para los niños: "Teaching English with a magic touch called arts". Esta evidencia fue realizada en el curso de actualización a maestros de preescolar y basica primaria de zonas urbanas y rurales del municipio de la Dorada Caldas Colombia thumb|center|540 px Actividad de pronunciacion Esta actividad va dirijida a mejorar el vocabulario y pronunciacion por parte de alumnos entre 6 y 8 años, ingresa al link de la actividad y realiza la practica. CLICK AQUI: Aprende ingles con Bob 1. El Verbo To Be thumb|left|296pxEl verbo TO BE, que en castellano se traduce como SER o ESTAR, en el idioma inglés goza de una particular importancia. Su significado depende del sentido de la oración. Entre los usos del verbo to be están: 1. Indicar profesión: I am a pilot / yo soy piloto 2. Expresar sentimientos: I am tired / yo estoy cansado 3. Informar sobre precios/dinero How much is the car / ¿Cuánto cuesta el coche? 4. Informar sobre la edad I am ten years old / tengo diez años To be es uno de los verbos auxiliares en inglés junto con to do, to have y will. 'To be' cuando realiza el papel de verbo auxiliar carece de significado. to be se usa de auxiliar en los siguientes tiempos verbales: Presente continuo (present continuous) Pasado continuo (past continuous) Pluscuamperfecto continuo (past perfect continuous) Futuro continuo (futur continuous) El verbo to be es el único verbo copulativo pleno en inglés, lo que significa que utiliza adjetivos en lugar de adverbios para completar el significado del verbo: My boss is good / Mi jefe es bueno 2. THE VERBS El verbo es la parte de la oración o categoría léxica que expresa acción o movimiento, existencia, consecución, condición o estado del sujeto; semánticamente expresa una predicación completa. En la oración, el verbo conjugado funciona como el núcleo sintáctico del predicado (si el verbo está en una forma conjugada ocupará en general la posición del núcleo del sintagma de tiempo, y si no de un sintagma verbal ordinario). Los verbos en inglés más importantes son: El verbo "to be", el verbo "to have", los verbos modales: "can, could, may, might, should, must, ought to" y los verbos auxiliares: "will" y "would". Los verbos en la gramatica en ingles se dividen en regulares(regulars) e irrugales (irregulars). 2.1 Irregular Verbs Los verbos irregulares en inglés son aquellos cuyo pasado simple y participio pasado no siguen ninguna regla. Aquí tienes una lista completa de los verbos irregulares. center 2.2 Regular Verbs Se denominan verbos regulares aquellos que se conjugan en forma totalmente uniforme, sin modificar su raíz, y empleando las terminaciones correspondientes, en cada modo y tiempo, a la conjugación a que pertenecen. thumb|center thumb |center thumb|center thumb|center Artículo destacado thumb El verbo TO BE, que en castellano se traduce como SER o ESTAR, en el idioma inglés goza de una particular importancia. Su significado depende del sentido de la oración... __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación